As the Lunch Table Turns
by FaerieLights
Summary: This story is about a group of teens fated to an unlikely destiny. It takes place in an advanced fiefdom of a world that has all but forgotten it's magical past. The story begins with an enveiling and ends with an apocolyptic event. A lost treasure plays
1. Chapter 1: An Unveiling of Sorts

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

&(&#()&!#(&!&#!#&&(#!&()#&(&

Chapter: An Unveiling of Sorts

&(&#()&!#(&!&#!#&&(#!&()#&(&

Another school year, another trip to Diagon Alley. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (A/N: Yes, Peter, he is a part of the stories, like it or not the little twerp has to be involved) had agreed through a flurry of owls over the summer to meet there two weeks before school to get their school supplies. Normally they would wait until the week before school, but as everyone always went the week before, they wanted to go when it wouldn't be as crowded.

Lily arrived first, and had a pumpkin juice while she awaited the others to join her on this hot August day. It was only about 9:50 in the morning, but already the temperature had reached near 28 degrees Celsius. (about 80 degrees Fahrenheit.) She sat at a table near the fireplace and waited for the others to Floo in. it wasn't too long before Remus joined her. It wasn't all that surprising to them that they had to wait until near 10:15 for the other three to arrive. Punctuality had never been a strong point, or a priority, of the three tardy boys.

"Well then, let's be off. Shall we?" not waiting for an answer, Sirius took off, wanting the 'honor' of opening the passageway to the Alley. The remaining four shot looks of amusement at one another before heading off after Sirius. They had learned their lesson last year about letting him head off by himself without an adult to take the responsibility for his actions the hard way. It hadn't been pretty.

The thing about Sirius was that he would behave if there was an adult that he knew (such as one of the group's parents) in the vicinity, or if the rest of the group was there to keep him from misbehaving. If there wasn't a responsible adult or someone else to control him, all hell would break loose.

Luckily they caught up to him just as the wall was opening up into a doorway.

"Where to first?" Peter asked them. Now Peter wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had his moments. I mean, would he have been able to become an animagus if he didn't have some sort of intelligence locked into his head, which was covered by hair a shade of dirty blonde. I think not.

"Where else but to Gringotts, Pete? We need our money to get the supplies." James answered readily. They headed off to the bank, not even bothering to stop and gape at the warning etched into the white marble. Perhaps it was because they were trying to ignore Sirius dancing around, clapping his hands and singing a song about cart rides.

In addition to their usual list of supplies, each had a second list of additional supplies that they would need this year due to some extra studies they had added to their schedule this year. (By the way, they're in their sixth year. Over the summer Lily and James had worked out their differences and become friends to explain how they went from hate to friendship over the summer. Their parents meeting and becoming fast friends may have helped with that. Spending a lot of time and being forced to be nice to an enemy can do that to you sometimes.)

After an exhilarating ride on the carts down to each one's vault (A/N: each having a moderate amount considering that they are only teenagers.) Sirius took off towards Flourish and Botts, with the rest jogging after their hyper friend.

Once in Flourish and Botts, Sirius launched himself over to a stand that showed several muggle objects wand an explanation of how it worked. Sirius gasped at an earplug and proceeded to push the plug into his nose, much to the disgust and amusement of his friends.

"Your nose can't hear!" Remus tried reasoning with him, but Sirius would have none of it.

"How do you know? Boogers are people too!" surprisingly enough, no one could try to find a way to set Sirius straight on that one. They settled for convincing him to stop playing with the things on the stand and to get their supplies for the school year. Lily picked up a couple of books for her new studies. Advanced Essential Illusionism, Future Illusionary Research and The Invisible Arts were some of the things she grabbed. Remus grabbed a copy of Ancient Astrologer and Remedial International Medicine. Sirius looked at everyone while as if they were the crazy ones and couldn't understand why on earth James and Peter grabbed books entitled Modern Theoretical Studies and Laboratorial Custodial Engineering. They grabbed a book titled Unspeakable Illusionist and a copy of Invisible Arts for him and set off to pay for their books and head for the next store.

To make a long story short, they hit all their basic stores and got all of their supplies. The reasoning behind their additional book titles was that they had new class additions as they were starting to prepare for their N.E.W.T.s that would take place the following year (ever notice that a lot of people get the year that they take the N.E.W.T.s wrong just about all the time? I mean, O.W.L.s are fifth year, then N.E.W.T.s are seventh year…) When heading to Fortescue's for some ice cream, they ran into Arabella Figg, one of Lily's best friends. Arabella's long brown hair had been pulled into a long braid, reaching her mid back. Which was slowly coming undone. The only reason I mention this is that Sirius was planning on using a new prank he had bought on her hair.

"Lily!" She exclaimed with relief. "I'm, so happy to see you. I'm sorry about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lily was more than a little perplexed at Arabella's question. Maybe she was hinting at Lily hanging around the Marauders, but she had sent her an owl explaining where she would be for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Her parents had sent her to go visit her cousins and aunt and uncle in the countryside for the last few weeks before school started up again.

"I take it you haven't heard then, oh Lily!" Arabella cried. "Don't you get the Daily Prophet?"

"No…"

"Lily, it was all in the news! Your parents were attacked by Voldemort" Arabella near whispered, thinking that if she said the news softly, Lily would take it better. Unfortunately her theory was wrong.

"What!" Lily hyperventilated and started crying. Where was she supposed to live now? What was she going to do? What about Petty? "My sister… is she…?"

"Petunia's okay, but she's probably more than a little upset right now."

"How could I have not found out?"

"Well, it happened 2 days ago, maybe you just haven't received word yet. If you need someone to stay with, you can always stay with my Aunt, and me I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Arabella said very gently. Lily looked as though her whole world had been shattered, which it did for her.

The boys just kind of looked at each other in shock. Voldemort hadn't murdered anyone yet, he'd just caused a lot of trouble with the Ministry. Why would he stoop to murdering? Especially a mostly muggle family.

"Wouldn't Lily have received and owl or something about her family though?" Remus asked Arabella who was hugging the now crying Lily. She shook her head no, and continued to try and comfort Lily.

"Come now Lily, let's get you something to calm yourself down," James said gently as he took her from Arabella. He brought her to Florean's ice cream shop and treated her to a brownie Sunday, which Lily just played with, not really eating. She had a tendency to lose her appetite when she was really upset. After watching her toy with the Sunday for a good half hour, Arabella told the boys that she was going to bring Lily to look for some robes. There had been rumors of a Yule Ball, and they should be prepared, just in case.

While walking to Madame Malkin's, Lily finally was able to take her eyes off of her feet and looked at Arabella.

"Why did he have to murder my family?" The paim in her voice nearly broke Arabella's heart.

"Because he's a miserable bugger who has nothing better to do other than cause pain to undeserving people. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you about your family, Lily."

"I'd rather you than some dumb letter from the Ministry." She said bitterly. "I have to find out how Petunia's doing. Will you go with me to my home later?"

"Of course, Lily. Just tell me when." They reached Madame Malkin's and went inside. Lily hadn't gotten her school robes yet, so she approached the young seamstress and was measured for new robes. After they had been cut and put to the side, she and Arabella went off to search the racks for anything that might be suitable to wear to a ball. Lily had smiled a bit when Arabella came out of the dressing room wearing an atrocious lime green and neon yellow polka dotted robe. But she almost ran away in fright when Bella suggested that she get the bright pink robes because they would just go 'so wonderfully' with her hair.

They laughed and kidded around a bit, Lily coming out of her shock about finding out about her family. She had resolved to herself that she wouldn't bring any of her friends down by grieving in front of them, she would grieve with her family once she got back to their house and by herself. They had finally settled on a pair of scarlet robes for Arabella, and a pastel blue for Lily. After paying for their robes and heading back out onto the streets, they found the boys in the Quidditch Shop and dragged them away from the new line of brooms. (cough Nimbus cough.)

Heading out onto the street, they immediately noticed that something was amiss.

&(&#()&!#(&!&#!#&&(#!&()#&(&

A/N: so that's the whole of it.

An explanation: I know that Arabella Figg is a squib, but this isn't the same one. Bella was named after her aunt, coincidentally that aunt is the one she lived with. A little background information on how Bella came to be living with her aunt is that her mother passed away during childbirth and her father is unknown.

If you're wondering why the people aren't afraid to utter Voldemort's name, it's because he is at the beginning of his reign of terror. They won't be afraid to say his name for at least another year in my story.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer's on the front page, so if you wanna see it you'll hafta go back there.

Thanks to MarauderQueen and lulie for their reviews. And thank you lulie for the advice on the temp. I actually didn't know that. I fixed it though. And I found a Fahrenheit to Celsius converter that should help with future chapters.

And I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but work takes a lot out of you.

Onto the Story:

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

Chapter 2: The Beginning

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

Something was wrong out on the streets but the six teens could not quite put their fingers on what. All they knew was that as soon as they left the Quality Quidditch Supplies store, the Alley was way too quite for it to be the summer. Sure the regular rush of children preparing to head to Hogwarts weren't there, but it most definitely wasn't completely deserted without them.

They looked around, trying to figure out what happened to all the patrons of Diagon Alley. While surveying the scene, only Remus picked up on the lone shadow that seemed to stretch all the way down Diagon Alley. His wolf senses picked up on the distinct stench of evil that emanated from this dark man. He quietly and inconspicuously got everyone's attention.

The group of six slowly turned towards the towering figure and only one person seemed to quiver in fear.

Lily looked on in disgust, but couldn't stop the shivers that were running up and down her back, she tried to ignore the cold that seeped into her heart, but the way this man sneered at them seemed to drive an icicle deep into her. The others gathered around her, as if sensing her need for warmth and protection.

A cold heartless laugh filled their ears. How such an evil man could hold any mirth, the teens did not know.

"Well, Miss Evans, we meet again for what is most assuredly not the last time. I came here to give you a warning and to share a most hilarious story with you." Voldemort paused dramatically, watching Lily's face for any sign of fear. She glared back at him, determined not to let him get to her. All he did was smile wickedly in return.

"First I think I'll start with the story. You see," he paused again. " Once upon a time there was a Seer. And that Seer made a prophecy about a red haired beauty bringing forward my demise. To prevent this from happening, I have found that I will need to either keep the girl from being happy, or kill her myself. There are, of course, other methods of prevention, but I personally like the torture method."

At this, James and Sirius made a move as to try and hurt Voldemort. He turned towards them and shot a binding charm at them. Smirking he began his 'story' again, watching the detained boys.

"Want to hear a funny thing though?" Tom Riddle paused to chuckle. "The other day I was bored and decided to pay a visit to some muggles. It was interesting though. I expected to see a family of four when I went there, but the parents were the only ones present. I asked that they tell me where their youngest daughter was, because we had matters to tend to."

"What did you do to them?" Lily's hard voice didn't convey the fear or pain that was pulsating through her body. She was determined to stare him down and find out what had happened to her parents in their final minutes.

"They wouldn't tell me where their bratty little daughter was, so I tried a method of persuasion. You see, most often a female is more nurturing. I decided to take advantage of that fact. S I shot a charm at the man. I didn't intend to kill him just yet, so I didn't. He just experienced a horrible kind of pain, the pain of a thousand knives repeatedly stabbing into his body. He probably wished that he had died. The wide still wouldn't tell me though. That was a tad bit surprising as it was contradictory to my last thoughts on females; that they are weak and unwilling to see others in pain." The Dark Lord paused for a moment, as though to let this sink in.

"While it is most entertaining to tell you of my latest conquest, I can see that you're getting bored; so to make a long story short, I killed the Evans parents when they would not tell me where their beloved daughter was. Oh, I tried to give them a chance; several in fact, but one can only wait so long. So, the parents are dead, and guess who's fault it is. Not mine, but their precious mudblood daughter's. If you hadn't been born, Lily Evans, your parents wouldn't have had to die. Think about that."

Lily's face was set in a look as hard as stone, but inside she was crumbling. It was all her fault. Petunia probably blamed her as well. How could her friends stand near her, knowing that she was tainted? She nearly burst out into a sob; bit was determined not to let this - this horrible man know that he had gotten to her.

Voldemort turned to go, knowing that he had succeeded in starting to ruin Lily Anne Evans' life, but remembered something.

"I almost forgot." A malicious smile played at his lips. "I also wanted to give you a warning. Well, Miss Evans, I'd suggest that you stay away from any princes. Or any toads that could turn into a prince. It would be a shame to have to murder more people because of you. Especially to have to murder a half-blood prince, alone with his insolent mother and foolish father. I don't think that you want to have the termination of more lives on your already soiled soul." With that, Voldemort disappeared. Seconds after his disappearance, twenty or so aurors appeared on the site, a bit too late to capture the soon to be reigning Dark Lord.


	3. Hollow

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

One Side note though, I do recognize that this does not go along with the books, but that's the beauty of fanfics and creative license… it doesn't have to be exact, cuz that would just be boring

Onto the Story:

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

Chapter 3: Hollow

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

After giving a brief account of what had happened with Voldemort, the newly unbound James and Sirius led Lily away to Fortescue's while Peter, Remus and Arabella finished conferring the events with Mad Eye Moody. Lily, still in shock about what had happened, just sat mutely at a table with James while Sirius went to go get some mint chocolate chip ice cream for her, cookie dough for James and blueberry for himself. James tried to get Lily to convey some sort of emotion other than what seemed to be stunned silence, but to no avail.

James was a little worried. This was not the Lily that he had known for the last 5 years. Normally when Lily was upset she'd scream and throw things, usually at him. Granted normally he was the reason for why she got upset, but even so. But this was just complete and utter silence, and it unnerved him. Finally Sirius came back with their ice cream. James, not know what to do, just accepted his ice cream and let Sirius try to pull Lily out of her shell.

Sirius, having a little experience in this area, was able to pull Lily out of her shell enough to take the ice cream offered and to make short responses when necessary. James wasn't altogether sure how he'd managed to do that, but he was glad that Lily was now somewhat representing a human in place of the stone statue that she had been mere minutes before.

Just as he and Sirius had finished their ice cream (Lily about a third through hers) Peter, Remus and Bella joined them.

"What'd they say?" Sirius inquired.

"Well, they think that Voldemort was just here to show off and that maybe Lily should stay with someone from our world until school starts up again," Bella stated, putting a soothing hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily just looked up at her with dead eyes in response.

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

As Lily gathered her few meager belongings, she reflected on the time spent with her mom before she had left for her aunt Jo and Uncle Tim's house in the countryside.

"_Are you and daddy going to be okay with out me?" she asked her mother, knowing full well that she didn't want to be in the house anyway. Petunia was planning her wedding to be held mid September, and was ordering Lily around constantly anyway. Lily had become a bit of a recluse in her own house, staying out of everyone's way so she didn't have to help with the 'horse and pig wedding', as she had dubbed it._

"_Yes, Lily," her mother laughed. "You won't be missing anything anyway, just wedding details for a wedding that you won't be able to attend because of school. You can't miss anything and affect your chances of becoming Head Girl in two years time anyway. Don't worry; just concentrate on how much fun you'll have with Jo and Tim. We'll be fine." She smiled fondly at her youngest daughter, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now, I don't want to hear any of problems at your Aunt's house, I know how you're new friends have had something of an influence on you."_

_Lily smiled at this, remembering the splash that Sirius had made, quite literally, when being introduced to Lily's family. Her mom liked Sirius very much, as well as James, who Lily was barely managing to not kill, she'd promised Remus and Sirius that she'd try to tolerate him, but she still couldn't stand the way he walked, talked, breathed and that kind of thing._

"_Unfortunately dad and I wont be able to take you to Kings Cross Station this year, but we'll be sure to pick you up for Christmas. Even so, I want you to have a good first term, be on your best behavior, but don't sacrifice any fun for good behavior. Use your good judgment."_

"_I will mum. I'll miss you, but I'll owl you to let you know how things are going."_

"_I know honey, just have fun with your cousins." With that she hugged her daughter and helped her drag all her things downstairs so they didn't have to do it half-asleep the following day._

With a sullen sigh, Lily grabbed threw her things into her school trunk and hustled it to the stairs. At the sight of Lily standing on the landing, Sirius came up and grabbed her trunk for her, knowing that she'd probably rather get this over with sooner rather than later. At the door Lily said goodbye to her cousins and Aunt, her Uncle being at his job. They hugged their farewells and watched a hollow girl walk in the mid-morning sun to a car that held what little she had left that she cared for.

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

A/N: not very long but if I'd added much more to it, it might have ruined the story.


	4. Summer Break's Broken One

Thanks to Sarah for reviewing last chapter. By the way you gotta call my phone sometime so I can text you or something to let you know when I update so I don't hafta call your house and talk to everyone all the time… I think you know my #

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

Chapter 4: Summer Break's Broken One

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

The last couple of weeks until Hogwarts passed by very slowly for Lily. She spent a lot of time moping round and writing in her journal. She wouldn't say she was depressed necessarily, but more along the lines of upset that her parents had been ripped away from her so brutally. At least, she reasoned, they had left on good terms. No kicking and screaming, just a nice day of spending time together and doing some muggle shopping.

Sirius's mother, Celeste, had been pretty supportive of Lily in her time of need. Though she tried to make Lily move on some, she knew not to push too hard as that could be damaging to Lily. Celeste was a muggle therapist to teens that needed help dealing with problems, so she had a good twenty years of experience in dealing with feelings of trauma or depression. Basically she just lent Lily an understanding ear whenever Lily needed someone to talk to, so long as she wasn't already in session with someone else.

Lily figured that it was a good thing that Celeste was so understanding because she didn't know how Mrs. Black would have been able to put up with Sirius's antics any other way. Even though Lily didn't spend time with the others really when they came over, she realized that they cared about her and wanted to help her out. She couldn't let them; her sister's letter to her had left her with much to think about. She got into her workout sweats and went down to the exercise room, working out or going for a long run always helped her keep her emotions in check.

Jogging on the treadmill Lily mulled over her thoughts. It was all her fault, if she wasn't such a dumbass her parents would still be there for her to talk to. If she hadn't been born magical they would still be alive and she wouldn't be having this problem. Or at least if she hadn't left to go to her aunt's house she'd be with her parents, maybe she could've even saved them from Voldemort. Life just wasn't fair.

#¿#?#¿#

The day before Hogwarts passed in a flurry of activity, well the first few hours did anyway. Lily had always liked to unpack and repack everything in a nice order before heading back to school, or back home for that matter. But Lily tried not to think about that. There was no home for her now. Sure she'd been staying with the Blacks, but they were probably anxious to get rid of her moping teenage attitude. She certainly ready for the trip tomorrow, everything was packed except for her pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow, along with the necessary accessories for getting ready, but all that was going into a separate knapsack so that way she wouldn't have to undo the combination lock that had been placed on her trunk. It was easier to keep the Marauders out of there if they had to crack the lock the muggle way, since she'd put on an anti-magic-unlocking charm on it.

After finishing up her packing, Lily headed to the library to pick out something to read to occupy her mind after lunch. She cautiously tip-toed down the hall, hoping to not catch the attention of the dreaded Sirius this early in the day. Lily had come to learn that he always needed to burn off energy before being able to function properly with normal people. Normal being her and his mom, his dad was a bit on the hyper side as well, Lily figured Sirius had gotten in from him. Sirius's younger sister was off with her friends, and had been for the last month. All in all Lily liked the whole Black family; they were so warm and welcoming, almost like her own family had been, if you ignored the whole Petunia factor.

Once in the library, Lily headed over to the muggle fiction section and grabbed a Dean Koontz book. She read the description and decided that a modern take on Frankenstein would be refreshing. It appeared that she'd made her selection just in time, because the tingling bell that signaled the meals went off in the rooms, it was some kind of magical system or something that made it able to be heard in every room of the house. As she stepped out of the library and into the hall, she had to jump back in order to keep from being trampled by the blurs that were Sirius and James.

She met up with the rest of the occupants in the household down in the sun room where breakfast and lunch were held. The spread on the table consisted of simple sandwiches, which was a little odd because normally they had lunch as their biggest meal of the day. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Remus, who handed her a plate.

"What's going on?" she inquired. Mr. and Mrs. Black were not at home, another oddity. Well, for Mrs. Black it was, she worked from her home office for the therapy sessions. Mr. Black generally was on call, as an Auror he had been getting called out on duty more and more often lately due to Voldemort. He generally was a part of the after-shock for a Voldemort attack, he wasn't quite that big a threat so far, or so the head of the department thought.

As if on cue, Celeste walked into the sunroom to join them for lunch.

"Try not to fill up too much on lunch today, we're having a small celebration tonight to have everyone come over to bid you farewell." That was the last thing that Lily wanted to hear, after all she'd spent a good portion of the summer avoiding everyone, well ever since that had happened. She did not want to have to spend any time with sympathetic eyes and words other than for meals, and even then, they didn't bug her about it, but she knew they were thinking the dumb thoughts.

"Well, I'm tired, I think I'm gunna head upstairs and go to sleep."

"Okay, honey, I'll come wake you up about an hour or so before the party, so you can get ready in time." Celeste said to her, understanding that she wanted to be alone.

"Oh, okay" with that Lily headed upstairs to her room.

#¿#?#¿#

At about 5 that evening Celeste headed up to the bedroom that Lily had obtained upon moving into their house. She carried a box for Lily that she had purchased earlier that day in Diagon Alley, she wanted Lily to have something nice to wear that were wizard robes, kind of a semi-dressy outfit for the party that was to take place at seven.

"Lily? Are you in here honey?" Celeste cautiously opened the door, not wanting to startle her, or walk in while she was getting dressed. Not seeing Lily on her bed, she opened the door a little further and coming in, closed it behind her. She called for her a little louder. "Lily!"

The bathroom door creaked a little but, so Celeste turned towards it, maybe Lily was just in there applying makeup or washing her face to wake up some. When she walked over to the door to check it out though, no one was in there, although Lily must have been in there recently. Her clothes were in the hamper, hanging over the side a little and the mirror was a little fogged. A hand touched her shoulder, scaring her, and she muffled her scream. Whipping around she realized it was Lily behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was in the closet looking for clothes when you came in. the door closed on me, I guess from when you opened the bedroom door."

"It's okay, I should have realized that. I'm just embarrassed that I jumped. You'd think being related to Sirius I'd learn not to be surprised about anything by now, but sadly that's not the case." Celeste handed her the box that held the robes. "These are for you. I figured you might not have a pair of semi-dressy robes and when I saw these I just had to get them for you."

Lily took the box while remembering to say thank you and brought it over to her bed to open. Upon lifting the lid, she saw a set of celadon green robes in a ramie-cotton material. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Celeste, thank you! They're beautiful. You shouldn't have. I'm going to wear them tonight. They're not too dressy to wear tonight, are they?"

"No, they'll be fine. Actually I have robes in a similar material that I will be wearing. Only mine are lavender." Celeste smiled, pleased that her gift was a good one. She stood to leave. "I'll let you get ready. See you later, Lily."

Lily said goodbye and went into the bathroom to fry her hair. After deciding to wear it in it's natural state of curly, she pinned the front part back and applied some lip gloss and clear mascara. She headed back into the pain part of her bedroom and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of her knapsack, then headed to the closet to see if she'd put her tank top in her Hogwarts trunk. Finding it, she quickly changed into her lounging clothes and put her robes for the night on a hanger until she was ready for them.

Returning to the bedroom, Lily grabbed her book and curled up on the bed, eager to pick up where she'd left off.

An hour later and nearly done with the book, lily stretched then got out of the bed to finish getting ready for the mini-party that the Blacks would be having in a little more than a half hour.

&(&#()&!#($&!&#!#&&$(#!&()#&(&

A/N: I do know Sirius's family isn't really like this in the books, but you know what? That's why it's called a fanfic, and I want my story to work out so that its not like Lily's stuck with James, considering she'll put up with him, but their not exactly friends, more like some-what friendly acquaintances.

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
